Call Your Name: The Rewrite
by hAdesLythErinmadrigalX
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. Everyone thought Amy Cahill died in the Gauntlet in order to save Ian Kabra. But the truth is Amy is very much alive. Her hidden past is catching up with her present life. IanxAMy, a bit of AnnabethxPercy
1. Chapter 1

Call Your Name

By: Dria

CHAPTER ONE:

In his hands, he holds the beautiful and delicate, yet dying Amy Cahill. You might be wondering why Ian Kabra is crying silently at the state of the dear Amy Cahill.

Before Isabel slipped into unconsciousness, she aimed a poisonous dart to her son whom she called a traitor. She released the trigger, but her dart missed Ian. It shot past him and clutched the skin of his love, Amy Cahill.

Ian's mind was distraught. He couldn't think straight. He was in a panic. Amy is dying and he couldn't do anything about it. Just sit there by her side, stare, and do nothing. It's the most painful thing he has ever done in his life. He couldn't lose Amy. He needed her. A life without her is no life at all.

Amy glanced up at Ian. She can see the worry in his eyes. She could see the beautiful amber eyes of his, full of concern and love, true love. She never gave up on Ian even after all the things he has done. Love is such an impossible thing. Look what it did her. She is now dying in front of her lover's face. She doesn't want to see that expression on his face; it was full of sadness and concern. She wanted to see him with a big smile on her last breath. A smirk, even

It took a lot of effort, but Amy managed to lift her hand and place it on his cheek. She would probably blush if she had done this some other time, but in her state no blood rushed to her cheeks. Blood is busy gushing through the open wound. "Ian, I want you to listen to me," she weakly said.

"Amy, I swear I'll get you to hospital right now. You will live, love. I know you will get over this," Ian was speaking so loudly and quickly. He wished it was true, wait, he hopes it's true. But they both know she won't make it.

"You don't have to lie. I know it is my time," she managed to make a weak smile.

"Why do have to get on the way? Love, this wouldn't happen if you didn't block the way!" Teardrops started to run down his face as he was shouting at Amy. His tears felt like scalding water on her cheeks.

"That is because I love you too much to risk my life over you." Ian was thinking about how she could be so calm at a time like this. Why was she always reasonable? Why does she care deeply for him? He doesn't even deserve it.

"Those are the exact words I wanted to hear from you, how you could possibly know what I was thinking?" she chuckled slightly and ended up coughing out blood.

"You shouldn't talk so much, love. Don't tire yourself, it will make everything worse as it is," he was trying to calm Amy and himself, but apparently it is not working. More tears flow down his magnificent face. Most of his tears found their way on Amy's face again.

Amy couldn't handle what she was seeing. Seeing Ian like this is breaking her heart. She started to wipe off her lover's tears. She started to speak, for she knows she is running out of time. "I know what I will end up being today. I am prepared for something like this to happen. But... Please promise me something."

Ian held the fragile hand of Amy which was still on his cheek. He held it tight like it was the last time he will cling to it. Like a drowning man with a floater. "Anything," he wanted to sound tough but the exact opposite came through. He whimpered the word with a tear coming out of his eye. Love is truly making the legendary Lucian Ian Kabra weak.

"Promise me, that you'll take care of Dan for me." Ian thinks that Amy was truly a caring person even at times like this. How could he deserve a girl like this?

"Of course, I'll even do that without you asking, love."

"Oh, I'm not done yet," she easily snapped. Ian was beginning to think that he will be missing that attitude of hers. The kind of attitude where she will change from shy to head strong.

"So speak it up, love," and with that Ian gave his signature smirk.

"Tell everyone and put this on your mind always, live up life. Never, ever, risk your life. Make sure nobody I care about, do the same thing as I did." She paused for a bit. She took a deep breath with a struggle. She was starting to have a difficulty in breathing.

Ian closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't bear to see her like this. But after a few seconds, he realized that he needed to be strong for both the both of them because it was there last moment together. "Take it easy, love. If I am not mistaken there is still one request you still have for me," he smiled sadly at Amy.

It was the first time Amy saw Ian smiled. She kept in her mind that she will forever treasure this moment even in the afterlife.

"Please live a normal life after this." Now this is one request that Ian could not take lightly. He could never live like a peasant. Normally means peasant-ly, of course.

Amy could see the discomfort on Ian's face. It is rather funny. She wanted to laugh so badly but she rather not because she doesn't want to ruin the moment.

The grip on Ian's hand was held tighter by Amy. Ian took notice of his hand then on Amy's eyes. "Please," her voice was full plea. He could never say no after that and to those jade green eyes especially.

"Alright, but only in one condition." Amy was waiting for him to speak out his condition but it never came. She was caught in surprise that something warm and soft touched her lips. After some seconds, she just comprehended that Ian, her very own prince charming was kissing her. It was purely magical. The kiss was gentle but so full of passion. So this is what a real kiss feels. It was like fireworks exploding. The enjoyment was like riding a rollercoaster. The time seemed to stop at this very moment just for the both of them. Nothing bothers the both of them. Not even the physical pain that Amy was feeling. Not even the emotional pain that Ian was feeling.

Amy was contented with the things her life came out to be. She finally let go.

When Amy let go of the kiss, Ian started to panic more. He quickly notices that Amy wasn't breathing anymore. Ian quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her gently but rapidly. He also noticed that Amy's eyes were now closed. "AMY, AMY, AMY, WAKE UP. PLEASE DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!" He was shouting with all his might. And more tears were pouring down to his face. He never cried like this before, and he never showed this to anyone especially to the people or kids from the clue hunt. If he was back to his old self he would call himself pathetic but right now he doesn't care even one bit. The only thing that matters to him was to get Amy back.

The gauntlet was beginning to collapse and the Starlings, Alistair Oh, The Holts, his sister and Dan Cahill were running out of time. They need to leave the Gauntlet at this very moment or else they are dead as meat.

They have all notice this except for Ian Kabra who is still mourning terribly over Amy. As much as Dan wanted Ian dead, he must respect his sister's last wishes. He grabbed Ian's shoulder. "Cobra, we need to go or we might never make it out alive." His voice cracked at the oddest of places.

"That will be more than better! This is my fault on why- why-why..." Ian was now stuttering like Amy. He began to remember the times when Amy was stuttering like him right now and that made him more depressed.

"Ian, my sister is DEAD because she saved your LIFE! Don't waste your life! And remember what you promised HER!" Dan was scolding at him right now. He was pissed seeing him like this. He should be grateful that he is still alive today. Does he think losing a sister is not difficult? Sure he lost the love of his life, but Dan lost a sister, the only piece of his four-member family. His parents are gone. And now... "You're not the only one who lost somebody! I am her FREAKING BROTHER, idiot!" He was crying again. Like all those times when he lost a huge part of his life that he could never get back.

The others didn't know what to do. Not even smug, old Natalie. In fact she was just staring at the two of them, scared and on the verge of a breakdown.

Ian gave up, knowing that Dan is right. He should not waste the life that Amy saved.

The Cahills began to run out of the Gauntlet, leaving Amy's body behind, like leaving a huge chunk of your past.

* * *

Hey GUYS! I am actually editing this story... I am so sorry that it took so long. I just didnt have enough time. I'll try to make it up to you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

It's been two years since the clue hunt and Amy's death. Everything seemed to change in two years' time. The Cahill branches cooperated much better compared to before. Alistair Oh became the Ekaterina's branch leader after he sued Bae Oh for murdering his father. The Starlings became less gloomy because Ned and Ted started on their treatment in order to gain their lost senses. Eisenhower Holt has finally accomplished one of the greatest achievements; he finally defeated the previous Tomas branch leader in a fair fight and became the current branch leader of the Tomas Cahill branch. Later on, Hamilton finally had the guts to ask his parents if he could join the computer club in his school and they agreed. Soon after, he became one of the smartest people in his branch. Cora Wizard started to act like a mother to Jonah after she realizes that family is more important than anything in the world. Nellie became one of the greatest Madrigal Agents, and chef known in the world. She also adopted Dan Cahill and the Kabra kids since they were disowned by their own parents. Natalie Kabra at first was upset because of what her mother did to her but she got over it after a few months. She wasn't as shopaholic as before because she found a new hobby of designing clothes. Isabel Kabra was sent to prison for life because of her evil deeds. And Vikram Kabra is still out there hiding because of him working hand to hand with his wife, Isabel Kabra.

Almost everyone had their happy endings, but not all. After the death of his sister, Dan became more serious and mature. He was no longer the kid who was obsessed with rubbed gravestone, baseball cards, Pokemon, and ninjas; but a teenager who was often mistaken as an adult because of his attitude. But there was always the time when his old self kicked back.

The one who took Amy's death miserably was Ian Kabra. He would often lock himself in his room after going to school. He doesn't talk much compared to before. He couldn't even manage the Lucian Branch because of his depression so Natalie did the work for him. The death of Amy Cahill turned Ian Kabra as an emo acting person.

Ian's POV

I really can't believe that it's been two years since Amy was gone. I am still here in my dark room sitting by the window staring at the glittering stars and at the beautiful moon which made me remember – rather remarkably - the one of a kind porcelain beauty of hers. And the stars remind me of those beautifully unique jade green eyes of Amy's.

Even after all these years, I still couldn't get the guilt to wash away from me. If she only didn't protect me from that damn dart, she would still be here. I'm supposed to be the one who was killed two years ago. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't let her protect me. In that way, I would be out of this rigid world and let Amy have a new life.

A few months back, I thought I would get over Amy. I thought the feeling inside my heart towards Amy was infatuated love. But now I started to realize that I fell hard, she had my heart and it was forever gone. Without her in my life, I consider myself as the living dead.

All I could say now is that my life is a wreck. I would sometimes imagine Amy leaning on my shoulder, sleeping. Or when I go to the library my eyes flicker and for a second or two I thought I was seeing her reading an awfully thick book. At night I could always hear her stuttering words everywhere. At times my mind keeps playing tricks because when I see a girl with red hair, I will immediately assume that it was Amy. And worst of all, I still believe Amy is alive but she is not just here. But my mind knows that is impossible.

"IAN, GET DOWN HERE. Everyone is here already," Nellie practically shouted at me.

I groaned. Knowing Nellie, she doesn't accept a no for answer. I dragged my feet to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Then I just wore any clothes that my hand first caught which were a pair of Guess dark blue jeans and a grey Gucci sweatshirt which I roll up below the elbow. Since we started to live here in America and trying to live like a normal person, I changed my fashion sense so I won't feel left out.

As I came out of the room, the voices from the living became louder and louder. I guess it's the time of year again when all the Cahills who went inside the Gauntlet meet up although one of those people will never attend this reunion.

When I finally walk in to the living room, someone's arm was placed on my shoulder. I didn't bother looking up as I didn't care, so I just keep looking down at the fossil tiled floor. "Hey Bo, still dizzy with a dame?" After all this time I and Jonah have been together, I still couldn't manage to understand his gangsta slang.

I gave him a questioning look then shook my head. "Oh forgot again, didn't I? Someone should really remind me about this gangsta slang." As soon as he began talking, I walked out to the sofa. "Hey, wait up, man."

"Jonah, I'm not really in the mood for talking," I replied coldly which was pretty normal for me.

"Chill, I was just going to ask if you are doing alright," he sounded pissed. And it was about time, I don't deserve friends after all the things that I have done.

"Still dreading the day the fates let me live," he receive another cold reply from me.

The aroma of the Pesto pasta and Roast beef was easily spread out to the living room. "Dinner's ready!" Daniel shouted excitedly and run immediately to the dining room. He really has some major issues with personality disorder because at times he could be serious and sometimes he was back with his annoying self.

As soon as Daniel shouted out "Dinner's ready", he and the Holts raced out of the living room and in to the dining room. The next one out was Jonah, Ned and Ted Starling who were currently talking about a new invention which could help out the music industry. Then Sinead was giving out suggestions to Natalie for a new clothing line for it to useful and fashionable. I was the last one who entered the dining room alone.

Dinner began and it was quiet at first but then it became awfully noisy after that. It was really happy family event and everyone was enjoying except for me.

After some time dinner finally ended. The maids took our plates and cleaned everything off the dining table.

"Everyone I need an announcement to make," Fiske or should I rather say Uncle Fiske as he like us to call him that. Everyone shut their mouths up and glanced to the speaking old man.

"I, Dan, Nellie, Natalie and Ian will be moving to New York."

"WHAT?"

Camp Half- Blood

Nico's POV

After like forever, the realm of the darkness took over and it was time for DINNER. My stomach kept screaming food for hours. I would normally get some food to where it was available but since I'm not as good as Hermes' kids, I let my stomach suffer.

I immediately shadow traveled to the dining pavilion and quickly requested for my favorite McDonald's happy meal with some coke. I then quickly offered my French fries which was always the best part of the McDo Happy Meal to my father, Hades, as usual.

I was about to take a sit in the Hades table but someone interrupted. "Hey Nico, where is your sister?" A particular blonde girl with grey eyes who was also my cousin's girlfriend asked.

"I thought you were with her for the whole time. Could I eat now?"

"No, find your sister first," Annabeth practically commanded me to do something. If she wasn't my friend right now, she would probably be dead. What I am trying to say is, NO ONE COMMANDS THE GHOST KING. Well except for my friends who are capable of killing me and you know, THE GODS.

"But Annabeth I'm starving, can't you just do it instead?" Then my stomach grumbled with a perfect timing.

"If you are hungry now, don't you think your sister is hungry too? Don't let me get Percy," Annabeth giving of warnings was kind of scary, like right now. And I hate it when she becomes a know it all.

"Why does every child of Athena have to be a know-it-all?" I grumbled underneath my breath in frustration.

Suddenly there was a big grey owl with very big frightening eyes behind Annabeth. Athena probably sent them because of what I said. I immediately looked down to avoid those eyes because they give me the shivers. "Fine," I said in defeat and started heading out to Cabin 13.

I was walking towards the way to my cabin but then I realized that I could always shadow travel there. So I did every lazy person would do, I shadowed travel to my cabin.

"Hey Amy, c'mon everyone is waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Two Years Ago:

Someone behind the shadows was watching the breath taking moment of Amy's and Ian's. He himself left a tear off but he was not obliged to help the both of them.

As soon as all the Cahills left the Gauntlet, he came out to the shadows and quickly carried his daugther bridal style. Hades, or better known as Amy's real father knew that she was not dead yet. Her heart was just beating very slowly which also caused her to breath slowly as well, but if another minute pass by, the percentage of her survival would lessen. He could not allow that to happen because he was not ready to lose another daughter. Her half-brother also needed her as he recently lost his sister.

The Lord of the Underworld transported himself and his daughter to Camp Half- blood infirmary in a lightning speed. By then, Chiron will have the infirmary ready and empty so he could have a moment with Amy.

They were in the infirmary in a flash. He quickly laid his daughter to the vacant clean white sheet bed. Before the God of the Underworld left, he gave a kiss on the forehead unto his daughter.

Back to the Present

Today, everybody thought that "Amy Cahill" was dead for two years. But they would be mistaken if they know about the unknown mysterious past of "Amy di Angelo".

Amy's POV:

A lot has happened in the past two years. First, I was on the edge of death by the end of the Clue Hunt. Then my father saved me from the prick of death. After that, I woke up in an infirmary of Camp Half-blood and saw a mythical creature, Chiron who was also informing that I was half mortal and half god.

But that wasn't the worst part, he told me that Dan wasn't my full blood brother just a half. He was a mortal and I was demigod. At first, I was slightly depressed knowing that Dan wasn't my full blooded brother and that I could never see him, Nellie, Uncle Fiske, my distant cousins and a certain Kabra again. But as time goes by, I realized that if they were here seeing me like this, they wouldn't be happy about it.

So I became more optimistic after that realization and I was trying to influence my brother, Nico to do the same. It was difficult at first but with determination, he wasn't as gloomy as before.

Before I knew it, I was a child of Hades. I was also feeling the same bond me and Dan ever had towards Nico. So I treated him as a brother even though he didn't want to.

After a week or two of me staying here in Camp Half blood, Clarisse decided to beat me up 'cause I'm a newbie. But she ended up beaten up by me. That was probably because I learn fast during sword practice and battle strategy. And being a Cahill has its advantages. And when I finally she knocked her out to the floor, my father finally decided to claim

Annabeth and I became close friends after the Clarisse incident. Percy also started to hang out with is since I and Annabeth were inseparable especially when we were in the library.

I spent my whole year in Camp with a whole lot of quest. On the following year I joined Kronos' army to be a spy for Camp Half-Blood. And last summer I fought for Olympus during the great second Titan War.

There was always the time I wished that none of this demigod thing happen. At times I wished that I was back with Dan, Nellie and Uncle Fiske in Boston. Or just hang out with some of the ex-competitors like a normal kid or in my situation a teenager. Or spend some time without worrying any monsters attacking. Or just have a simple date with a boy... Like Ian Kabra.

Oh dear Gods, how could I ever forget him. He is practically in my mind all the time. Whenever I hear a British accent I would let a tear out because I miss that accent so much. Every time I see couples have their moment especially the famous Percabeth I couldn't help but feel jealous. At times when I close my eyes I would see his marvelous face with that smile he gave me during the Gauntlet. When I'm gone to Lala land I would always try to remember the feeling when my hand touches his face. With that mere memory, it still gave me that sensational spark. I can't believe that I also missed his snobby and charming attitude. I even love the way he makes my heart beat faster whenever he is around and how he unconsciously make me stutter whenever he talks to me.

But the thing I miss the most is the kiss that manages to stop my heart to beat and make my lungs feel breathless. The kiss that we did in the Gauntlet wants me to hunger for more. I truly love the way it drives me out of this world, or the way how it makes my mind spin around, or the way it makes feel like a princess being kiss by of a one of a kind prince charming, or how those soft and sweet lips of his touches mine like fireworks. The kiss was like ecstasy. At night I would usually dream of him and me together and when I wake up from that beautiful dream I would usually cry myself to sleep. Why would the fates let me suffer like this?

I heard some footsteps coming from the doorway which drift me off of thinking about Ian. I was about to point my celestial bronze caliber 45 to whoever it was on the forehead until I heard my emo looking and annoying brother of mine, Nico. "Hey Amy, c'mon everybody is waiting for you."

"Go away," I groaned. I need some time alone; thinking about Ian made me my eye teary.

"C'mon Amy, get up! Annabeth is gonna kill me if you don't come with me!" I would normally laugh at my little brother's pleadings but right now I'm not in the mood right now.

"I said go away!" And I threw away one of my pillows at his face.

"I am not going out of this room unless you come out with me! I'm too young to die!" He was now pulling me out of the bed by pulling me by the feet. But I wasn't off my bed just yet because I grabbed hold unto the bed post.

"Nico, I am going to kill you myself if you don't let me go! And besides your already 50 plus already, so you are old enough to die as it is!" I shouted back at him. I was still struggling to hold unto the post because my little old brother of mine has grown stronger in two years so it was difficult for me to let go off his grip.

"Amy I'm starving to death and Annabeth wouldn't let me eat unless you're with me," he pulled me harder this time and my right hand gave up and let go off the post.

"I don't care! Now let me go!"

"Sis, you are not making this easy for me," he was taunting me now. And no one taunts me especially from my very old brother of mine.

"And I'm not planning too!"

"Ok, now don't tell me that I didn't warn you," Gods no, don't tell me he was planning to...

Before you know it, we were shadow travelling to the Hades table. My stupid brother of mine was standing with the same poise as we have left the room but I on the other hand was still lying down on mid-air then I landed on the ground painfully.

I stood up from the painful landing. I groaned from the pain I am feeling. "You are so dead, Nico!"

"What did he do this time?" Annabeth complained.

I didn't stand by to answer Annabeth's question but I started to chase Nico, who was trying to eat his burger while eating. "Why can't I eat my beloved burger in peace?"

"Because you interrupted my sleep!" I was a meter close to him by now. I was about to wrestle him to the ground but the fate had decided differently.

"Amy, could I talk to you for a minute." Chiron asked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Amy's POV:

"So, uhm, Chiron, what do you want to talk about?" I asked Chiron curiously.

"I think it's better if we talk about this in the big house, don't you agree?"

"I guess so," what did Chiron wanted to talk about so badly? Is it about a new and dangerous quest? Or is my father bothering something again? Or did my brother did something idiotic and blamed it on me again? Or is this about the Cahills? Nah, don't mind that last question. I am quite sure that the Cahills and the world of mythological Greek will never cross path. It was simply impossible.

We were now walking towards the big house with my brain full of questions. But something distracts me from thinking possibilities of what Chiron wanted to talk about. And do you what distracted me? Yes, it was my little old brother jumping in joy who was 20 meters away from me because he escaped from my wrath.

"Chiron, do you still have the proto-type celestial bronze boomerang that the Hephaestus Cabin gave you?"

He was searching for the boomerang in his brown leather body bag which he currently carries around now a days. As a minute passed, he lifted his hand out of his bag with a boomerang on his hand. "Why do you need it? It hasn't been tested yet."

I quickly grabbed it off of his hand and threw it in the air, praying it will hit the head of Nico's. And my prayers were answered with a loud yelp of pain escaping the mouth of my brother. "And consider it tested."

"I think we have some matters to discuss inside, Ms. di Angelo," he said that as he pointed the big house with manner.

"Is this something serious Chiron?"

"Like I said it is best to discuss this matter inside. And I believe this is not the time it eavesdrop, Annabeth."

"But she is not-" I was cut off because Annabeth suddenly came out of thin air. Oh, I forgot that she can go invisible with the Yankee cap that her mother gave her.

"Sorry Chiron, it's just that I'm really curious," she bowed her head and she looked really sorry.

"I understand my child. You may go," she turned the other way around and started walking. For sure she will be looking for Percy and will start talking and wondering about my conversation with Chiron. And she will be waiting for me eagerly and wanting me spit out every detail of what will happen now.

As soon as Annabeth left our sight, we headed into the big house. To my surprise, I saw my father sitting with Mr. D and they were both playing pinochle. I rubbed my eyes making sure I wasn't imagining this. "Dad is that you?"

"Ah, your daughter dearest Alex is here," Mr. D said lifelessly as he seriously concentrates on the game they were playing.

I and my father rolled our eyes simultaneously. "Well it is good to see you alive again, Amy," that was as lifeless as Mr. D's greeting if you call it a greeting. This must be a serious game of pinochle.

"I was hoping that your father will open up the topic but apparently your father is busy with Mr. D here," he then gives of a glare towards Mr. D but he just shrugs it off.

Minutes have passed and both Gods were still playing a serious game of pinochle. I wish I brought a book about Greek Mythology with me to let go of this boredom. All I've been doing here was humming and tapping my foot with the beat of "The Time (dirty bit)" by Black Eyed Peas.

In exactly one hour, someone shouted out of joy which weirdly sounded like my brother's. "HA, I win so pay up!" my father said with pride and joy. Hmmmmmm, they both sound alike. Maybe the statement "Like father, like son" was true.

"So, where were we?" He then looked at me and at Chiron. And there was an imaginary light bulb popped out of his head. "Now I remember, we are here to talk about the Cah-"

I cut my father to talk by placing my index finger on my mouth signaling him to keep quiet as I heard a faint beeping sound on the table where my dad was previously playing and near the window. I walked quietly to the window first. I checked the frame of the window for anything suspicious. I felt a large bump on the side of the frame. I took the bump out, and it turned out to be a well disguised spy microphone. I quickly destroyed it when I found out what it was.

Then I quickly checked underneath the table and on its legs bit there was nothing there. "Hey kid there nothing there," I took Mr. D in a surprise as I found the last spy mic in the rim of the table. I placed smirked on my face to see his expression. I agree with Percy now because it was definitely fun to piss or unexpectedly surprise a God.

"I believe there is no spy mic left in this room and dad what was you saying," I was completely serious this time.

"Why are you sulking in your room lately, young lady?" Wow, I never imagined dad saying that. I was caught unguarded.

"How did you know that?" I asked in a surprise tone.

"I am God, and Chiron has been informing me everything about you and your brother," another unexpected surprise from my father. How many will I get this time? "So what are you sulking about this time?" he was becoming an affectionate father this time. Another surprise has been unfolded.

"Dad, why are you doing this?"

"Well it's time for me to be a father to both you and your brother. I don't want end like Hermes who ended up his own child hating him. Now, try dodging the subject. What makes you upset this time?"

"You know the usual," I said sadly.

"Has your brother hidden one of your books again? I sometimes doubt if Nico is my son or Hermes's. You really bring the old childish boy I knew back. You've been a great sister to him." He knows Nico so well. I think Dad would find this father job much easier.

"Well that is my job as a sister."

"I guess you are right. Now tell me what is wrong?" I never imagined dad being so caring. It is really creeping me out but at the same time I appreciate.

"Dad, I missed them so much," I replied sadly. Just thinking about them my eyes always let a tear out.

"Who?" My father dumbly asked (no offense dad).

I wanted to say their name. But nothing from my mouth came out. Instead my eyes came out with tears.

Dad looked so frantic. I guessed he didn't know what to do now. He looked around for answers but he couldn't find any. Then his gaze went to Chiron's and he then gave of a gaze that he knew he would understand. "Oh, you mean the Cahills."

Just him saying that made me cry more. "Do you want see them?"

"Even if I want to, I can't. I don't want to risk their lives as it already is."

He patted my back hoping that it comforts me. "You really miss them, huh?"

"It's been two years since I last saw them. And I really miss them so much."

"You can still see them even without harming them," I was about to ask how but I didn't bother to continue because there was a black cloud forming on front of me showing a family having some dinner. As soon as the image was very clear I recognize them at once. They were the people I was with during the Gauntlet. I wonder why they were all at the same place. But it was happy for me to know that they were all getting together. They looked like a real and normal family; you know not the kind of family that is plotting to kill each other but a real one. They looked all so happy which made me smile.

But something caught my eye which made me frown. There was boy sitting at the far end of the table who was quiet and alone. There was no glimpse of happiness or anything at all. I stare at his marvelous eyes which I always dream to be with, they was no shine of joy but pure sadness. How someone who looks like a god himself could be so sad? "Dad, why is Ian looking so sad?"

"Uhm, how will I say this?" Dad began to scratch his head. I was confused; I only require a simple answer. "Amy, he is depressed because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"He never got over your 'death' and basically he still loves you. That is enough for one day. And there are other matters we have to talk about."

He still loves me! This is unbelievable. My heart still kept on doing summer saults. I could probably run around the world without being tired because of this excitement. If I could fly, I would fly as high as I could. But there was a down side on this situation. Ian still thinks I'm dead and his depressed because of that. And I hate it when he feels sad on the matter that isn't true. Right now, I just want to put my arms around to comfort his sadness. Now that I am seeing him like this, I am starting to think if I should reveal myself to them or not.

"Amy, did you hear what I say?"

"Sorry dad lost in thoughts. What were you saying again?"

"I said you will be going to school with Poseidon's boy and his girl and your brother."

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

Amy's POV:

I was sitting on a bench with my dad. We were having this father-daughter moment in my dreamscape. He couldn't visit Nico and I personally because he is busy with work. He told us that his paperwork is as tall as the Empire State building. I feel really sorry for him, no wonder he is always grumpy.

"So, you'll be starting school tomorrow?" Dad started the conversation. You could tell that he was struggling. He wasn't really a people person but at least he is trying.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you nervous?" Dad asked.

"N-not re-really," I stuttered. Damn it, I thought I lost this habit. He raised his right eye brow. "Okay! I am nervous!"

"Why? It's just school." Dad is terribly clueless.

"Dad, did you ever attend school?"

"No."

"Have you ever been in school?"

"No," Dad sheepishly answered.

"Then Dad, you should experience school before giving me an advice," I concluded.

"Whatever you say," Dad easily dismissed the conversation. "But let me warn you, you are now part of her games."

Then I suddenly woke up because of my stupid alarm clock. I was about to ask Dad about "being a part of her games" and who "her" really is. I've the feeling that this "school" journey will get really bumpy.

In School

School started 3 months ago but my brother and I just started today, so no pressure. Yeah! I have nothing to worry about except for the fact that I am a new girl in school and everyone's attention will be on me.

Oh, WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD AM I SAYING? My feet are trembling from nervousness and I kept tripping because my feet couldn't stay steady. In my despair, my idiotic brother and my kelp head cousin were laughing their heads off.

We went to the secretary's office to pick up our schedules. Even the secretary's notice my nervous breakdown and told me how great the school is. But not even that could calm me down

"Come on Amy, it's just school," Annabeth tried to ease me down. Now, she sound like dad. Oh Gods, I wished I could just calm down.

"It-s n-n-not t-that, I-I'm a-afraid o-of t-the a-attention," I replied back with a stutter.

"Uhm, Amy you're stuttering," Percy said absent mindedly.

"Of course she is stuttering. Percy, how many seaweeds are in your head?" And with that she gave a painful punch on Percy's arm, but Percy didn't got hurt at all because of his invulnerability. "And Amy, don't be, we're here for you."

I nodded my head but I still couldn't calm myself down. We walked down the halls of the school and everybody was looking at me. The more stares I received the more my legs were shaking. I was about run to the nearest exit but Annabeth's grip on my arm was hard as steel.

"C'mon Amy, you defeated a lot of monsters, you became a spy for Camp Half-Blood, you've faced Kronus and showed no fear. How could you be afraid of something like this?" Percy asked.

"Y-you h-have n-no i-idea o-on w-what i-it f-feels l-like," I tried to say it strongly but it came out like I was a wimp.

Nico pulled out the earphones out of his ear and wrapped it around his iPOD. "Sis, I think you need this more than I do," he then gave me his iPOD.

As soon the iPOD touched my hand, I quickly unwrapped the earphones around the iPOD and placed them on my ear.

Music automatically blasted out of the earphones. I didn't recognize the song but it sounded good. I guess my brother has a taste for music.

_Know something's bound to change__  
__And I know I have been to blame__  
__Watching the way this era of madness won't come and spread no shame__  
__'Cause I've been waiting watching and praying for you to go insane... I've__  
__Been_

_Hold me now and come on out and find me 'cause I've been waiting my turn__  
__Pressure's on and now your heart is beating__  
__So the sound of my name and I say__  
__Find me__  
__Find me__  
__Come on out and find me__  
__Find me__  
__Find me__  
__Pressure's on now__  
__Don't defy it burning the thought of calling back your name__  
__Maybe it's not different and because I see some play you did__  
__Forget the footsteps__  
__Forward and take one back where they just secure__  
__Hey__  
__So now you're crying, Open the mind and to hide what you're looking for_

_Hold me now and come on out and find me 'cause I've been waiting my turn__  
__Pressure's on and now your heart is beating__  
__So the sound of my name and I say__  
__Find me__  
__Find me__  
__Come on out and find me__  
__Find me__  
__Find me__  
__Pressure's on now_

_Deceitful smile__  
__Ohh you don't want it to get you, yeah, anywhere__  
__Anymore...__  
__Any- MORE...__  
__ANY- MORE..._

_Hold me now and come on out and find me 'cause I've been waiting my turn__  
__Pressure's on and now your heart is beating__  
__So the sound of my name and I say__  
__Find me__  
__Find me__  
__Come on out and find me__  
__Find me__  
__Find me__  
__Pressure's on now_

_Hold me now and come on out and find me 'cause I've been waiting my turn__  
__Pressure's on and now your heart is beating__  
__So the sound of my name, Come on out and find me_

For some reason I could relate with this song but I don't how. It was as if my heart was singing this out but I know that's impossible. I could feel my tears gathering up my eyes. I didn't know what to do at this point. I didn't care about anything right now; even the stares could not penetrate that. All I cared about right now is the reason on why I feel like this. My heart mysteriously started to beat furiously. My mind could not think straight like it uses to be. My hands fidgeted nonstop. Time also seemed to stop at this moment. And I feel something weird within me. What is happening to me?

I was about to ask Annabeth about this weird feeling but there was an old woman with glasses in front of me. "Ah, you must be the new student. Could you please introduce yourself in front of the class?"

I turned around and face my classmates and there was silence. I couldn't say or do anything, and it wasn't because of my enochlophobia. There was nothing I could do because I was paralyzed with what I am seeing.

My muscles felt paralyzed. My heart stopped beating. And my lungs, they stopped breathing. My mind isn't as organized as before, it was all jumbled up. What happened to the brave, daughter of Hades? Why am I the stuttering and shy Amy girl? This cannot be happening.

I was standing still, not daring to move not even an inch. My reactions act differently because there was a person near the window at the end of the classroom. The person was like a dream. He had the cinnamon skin that I always admired. He had the black hair that matches his handsome features. And he had the mesmerizing amber eyes that I fell in love with.

The person that made me feels this way was no other than _Ian Kabra_.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

Ian's POV:

I reached my first class of the day with a pant. For some reason, I thought that the school's female population would change their minds about me after three months. To my disappointment, it became worse. For one thing, most of the girls in this school would chase me if they see the opportunity (take note even the teachers). Another thing is that my locker is always full of love letters with their pictures, chocolates, and all the other sappy stuff. But you know, the worst of all that happened to me during these three months… they were even BOYS who are trying to get my attention. And that was something that could never be remove from my precious mind. At first it was really amusing watching this but as time goes on, it became annoying.

Back to reality, I was panting from running because the "Ian Fan Club" was chasing me again. Luckily they didn't got me late for this class because Mrs. Vedite had given me her last warning the last time when I got late for the 29th time. I glanced at the classroom; a few of my classmates are in here. I guess the school bell hasn't rung yet. I went to my usual seat which was on the farthest east of the classroom. Since it wasn't time yet, I decided to take a quick nap and let us just say that last night wasn't the best night I ever had.

"_Ian, Ian, come and find me," Amy's voice was playfully said to me. But there was problem, I wanted to find her but I couldn't because I see anything. There was only the darkness and me._

"_Amy, where are you? I can't see you! I can't see anything!" I desperately yelled back at her._

"_Ian, Ian, come and find me," there it was again. I could not find the source of this angelic voice because it was coming from everywhere. I desperately wanted to see her but I could not. Damn it! I could not see a thing! So I just run at every direction, hoping I would catch her in my arms._

_But luck was not on my side today, I've been running like a fool and made no progress at all. I let out all my rage and yelled, "AMY!" I waited for her arms to comfort me but nothing came. I fell on my knees, crying endlessly. I gave up hope for I know there is no way to bring up the love of my life._

_Suddenly there was a radiant light at my side, but I didn't bother to look at it because I don't to end up with false hopes. The person who was surrounded by this radiant light seemed to touch my shoulder to comfort me. "Dear child, don't worry for the heart will find its way."_

Before I could retort her on what in Luke Cahill's name does that mean, she disappeared and color slowly appeared in front of me. God! That dream kept replaying every time I go to sleep for weeks! I am getting sick of this dream. Every time this goes on rewind in my sleep I always forget to ask that question. For weeks I've been trying to answer that question which wouldn't sound so impossible but NOTHING came.

But ever since I had that dream, there was this feeling that something is come, something major. And today that feeling was stronger. My heart could probably pop out of my chest right now. My mind started to swirl like it was being mix in a blender. I couldn't stand still for one moment because my body was shivering like I was in Mt. Everest. And there was a strong instinct gathering up and saying that there is something big going to happen.

"- you will be sitting next to Ian Kabra over there." My senses were immediately kicked in when I heard my name out of Mrs. Vedite's mouth. Who will be sitting next to me? Did I mention that no one ever dares to sit next to me?

I stare at the person who was walking with shaky legs towards the seat beside me. This student was new one because I don't recognize her, but there was something about her. There was nothing special about her from what I see. She only wore a three-fourths sleeve with faded blue jeans that matches well with her white Converse. She had obsidian black hair that goes along with her short layered hairstyle with a side bangs that covers partly of her right eye. Her skin is flawless and it was pale as porcelain. She was only a few inches shorter than me. She was also physically fit because she has all the right curves in the right places. Her lip was pink like the pink roses that come out every spring. And that remarkably breathe taking jade green eyes of hers which I have sworn that I had seen them before.

"H-hi I-I'm A-Amy d-di A-Angelo," that struck me like lightning. She was stuttering like the particular girl that remains in my heart. And she bears the same name as hers!

"Love?" I faintly asked hoping she wouldn't hear me.

Amy's POV

I hope he doesn't recognize me because I am not ready for this. I am here talking to him, hoping he doesn't recognize the girl who everyone thought was dead for two years now. I hope my real features that started to show up two years ago would cover up my identity, my past identity "Amy Cahill".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Amy's POV:

I hope he doesn't really notice me otherwise his life would be in danger too. Oh, I can't bear the pain of him getting hurt because of me. And I would surely die in instant if he died because of my bloody fault.

_Oh, Amy don't you want to be with him again? Don't you want feel his soft and delicious lips on yours?_

That idea was tempting. The idea of he and I together made me want to fly as high as I can, not caring if I would get zap by Zeus or not. His lips on mine make me feel I am the luckiest person on Earth.

But they are still risks with us being together, and I shouldn't take those risks for something that could be never replaced and so precious.

_But Amy, you and him being together would make both of you happy. So take the chance right now or there might never be another one._

I know, I know, this chance happens only once in a lifetime. I know what the consequences if I stay on track on my choice. But this is for his safety.

_Stop with the buts, Amy. And kiss him and say "I love you Ian!"_

How many times do I have to tell you or me, that I rather sacrifice my own happiness for him to live a long life? Wait a minute, why am I arguing with myself? Have I gone mental?

_Actually dear, you are quite mental before this conversation. How could you leave him like that for so long? He is right in front of you! C'mon take the chance already!_

Why do you care about my love life? Who are you anyway?

_For someone so smart you could be so stupid. Think hard young demigod and you will know the answer._

Let me see, since you can invade my mind right now, you are probably a god. And your voice sounds feminine which makes you a goddess. Your voice is so alluring and beautiful which all goddesses' possess. But the topic that we talked about earlier is all about my love life. So you are probably Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

_Well done daughter of Hades. You have guessed correctly and for that I am remarkably sorry for calling you stupid. But you are quite stubborn when it comes to love._

I am not stubborn, I am simply being reasonable. We both know every demigod's life is one dangerous life. And being a Cahill is just as dangerous. And with Fate's mysterious ways made me a demigod and a Cahill at the same time. Don't you think that I can be the cause of Ian's death if he sticks with me, a girl who is prone to every kind of danger!

_But what about your happiness?_

I appreciate the sympathy Lady Aphrodite but I can give up everything even my own happiness for his safety, and life. I hope you respect my wishes, my lady.

_If that is what you wish, then I respect it. But let me warn you, you will have to go through difficult obstacles. I wish you luck and I hope you have chosen the right choice._

Thank you, Lady Aphrodite. But I could not help but wonder, why are you helping me out?

_Like I have said years ago to the young demigod of Poseidon, I love a good love story._

Wait, WHAT? I can't be playing one of her love games! According to Annabeth it can be terrifying and wonderful at the same time. And I don't want to experience that! I have gone through so much pain and I can't handle it anymore. LADY APHRODITE! COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN YOUR GAMES!

There was no reply this time; I guess I have to choice but to entertain her with my sad love story. I have the feeling this will not end so well.

So this is what Dad was warning me about. If I only known that this was part of Aphrodite's game, I wouldn't come into school.

I immediately snap out to reality. Oh dear Gods in Olympus! I am right in front of IAN KABRA, the person my heart years for. And I am apparently talking to him right now. (Insert mental slap here) Why do

I have to be so dumb? I shouldn't be talking to him, I should be ignoring him!

I was waiting for him to respond, but as a typical Kabra would do, he simply ignored me. Even though I missed him so much, I still hate that attitude of his.

"Uhm, my name is A-Amy," I said again.

"I've heard you the first time and you don't have to repeat it," he coldly said to me. And take note, he is talking to me while he is staring at the board in front of us and not at me. Now, that is plain rude. When you are talking somebody you must talk to him or her face to face. Now, I am starting to wonder I'd missed him. ARGH, I LOATHED HIS ANNOYING ATTITUDE OF HIS.

"If you did hear me the first time why didn't you reply back," I retorted with no stutters.

"I have the choice not to answer. We are living in a free country," he smartly replied back. The good news, he is looking at me right now. Bad news, he doesn't look happy.

"You are not even an American, you're from England!" I blurted out. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"How did you know?" What in father's name does that mean? After a moment or two, I realized the mistake I have done. He is probably hiding here and made a new identity with the same name but different nationality.

"You still have the accent, you know." I quickly answered. Good thing working as a spy from the last Titan War made me think of a story quite fast.

Ian's POV:

This "other" Amy does remind me of my Amy but I still have my doubts. But she does impress me like the Amy Cahill I know. She does have the same attitude as hers. She also stutters like her. And she can be strong to what she believes IN like Amy.

She is definitely like Amy but there something off about her that doesn't fit on my Amy. And it wasn't just the looks. But there was something else that she had that I can't explain.

"I am so sorry for being late Miss. I got lost along the hall way." There was a girl in beside Mrs. Verdite, who was panting because of running. The girl was petite because her height is almost the same as Natalie's. Her skin was pale white. She wasn't too fat or too thin. Her fiery red hair was tied in a braid. And her eyes were green.

I stood up and shouted her name as soon as I recognize her, "Amy Cahill."

"Sorry but my name is J-an Minator."

Amy's POV

My heart was shattered into pieces when Ian recognized the wrong girl.

_Let the games begin. __I am starting to hate Aphrodite now. Why of all people, did she choose my life to play with?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Guest: I don't think it was this story who used the statement "You are my God". But I'll keep in my mind about undercasing the letter g when I use the god or gods in terms of Greek gods.**

**Thank you for the support my lovely readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Amy's POV:

How dare he? How dare he mistaken me to that girl who has a surname of monster? I hope she is monster. I don't care what kind, as long as I get to kill it. How dare she copy my past image and pretend to be me?! She'll pay. I'll make her regret crossing my path. I am a daughter of Hades and everyone knows that we hold grudges for a very long time.

"Amy?" Percy called out my name quite warily.

"What do you want Jackson?" I angrily asked.

I felt a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Annabeth's hand. "Are you ok?" She worriedly asked.

"I am perfectly fine. How could you say I'm not?" I used my believable fake smile.

Then Percy pointed at my broken pen. Wow, I did not realize I snapped my own pen. But damn, that pen was expensive. It was a bloody g-tech. "This happens all the time!" I said too enthusiastically.

"What's wrong Amy?" Annabeth asked. This is ironic, I was one of the best spies for Camp Half-Blood during the Second Titan War and I could not make a simple lie believable.

"I'm fine, Annabeth," I said with finality.

"No, you're not. I could feel that dark aura around you." Percy objected.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "It's all because of that stupid Cobra and that monster!"

"Cobra?" Percy unconsciously asked.

"Monster?" Then Annabeth obliviously asked.

"Ian Kabra and that J-An Minator!" I exasperatedly answered their question.

"Now, that is what I call creative nicknames!" Percy commented while laughing his arse off.

Annabeth then punched Percy's arm. But he didn't end up hurt, it was Annabeth hissing in pain. This caused Percy to laugh more. "Please ignore my immature of a seaweed brain."

"I heard that!" Annabeth simply ignored him. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Okay, this is what happened." I started to retell what happened during English class.

_Flash back:_

_Ian suddenly whispers on my ear, "Annie, could you please find another sit."_

_That caught me completely off guard. I thought he was going say something knowing it was me this whole time. I was anticipating him to call me "love" again. But NO! He told me switch sits. "And why would I do that, Brit?"_

_"Because I want J-An to sit beside me. So could you please switch sits?" His voice was so persuasive and lovely just like a TYPICAL Lucian and Kabra. I am swooning over his voice which almost made me do his request. If I was different person I would immediately say yes. But I am Amy Cahill, a daughter of Hades, a girl who isn't that gullible._

_"First of all, my name isn't Annie, its Amy. Second, Ms…" Uh, what is the name of our teacher again? This ADHD is acting up again._

_"Verdite" Ian answered my thoughts as if he heard me saying it out loud._

_"You were saying it out loud," I mentally slapped my head. Stupid ADHD!_

_"Anyway back to our previous topic. Secondly, Ms. Verdite told me to sit here and not anywhere else." I pointed my point with a lot of emphasis._

_"She did say that but she also didn't tell you that you could switch sits." I am now starting to hate this Lucian._

_"C'mon she didn't have to say it because it was obvious already."_

_"But still,"_

_I was running out of things to say. Lucians are really, ARGH! _

"Then, you offered to sit with me so I can be the 'the wall' to distract you from Percy." I ended the flashback.

"Was that all?" Annabeth asked with her eyebrow raised.

No, absolutely not. There was this fact that Ian did not recognize me, the real Amy. And how he mistakenly thought that J-An was me! I felt so betrayed. Darn it, I thought love could make him recognize me. But apparently I was wrong!

Then there was this monster who looked exactly like me two years ago. I know what her plan is. She is planning to ruin me from the inside. What a clever beast but I'll make sure that she won't succeed.

"Yeah," As much I want to tell Annabeth the truth, I can't. I don't want anyone else to be involved in my messed up life.

"It still doesn't explain your anger towards them." Annabeth logically said. Being friends with a child of Athena, they know and observe too much.

"It does! No one, absolutely no one can order me to find another sit." I stubbornly concluded.

She raised her eyebrow, she was clearly questioning my statement. "Okay, maybe some people can."

Before she questions me more someone bumped into me while we were walking down the hall. Whoever this was, he is my life saver. Oh, it was a she. Her books fell down, as a kind person I am, I helped her pick up her books. "Thanks," she replied and looked at me. Her eyes, they were golden amber. Those eyes, they were familiar, very familiar. It was-

"My name is Natalie Kabra," she held out her hand. And all I do is stared at it. Annabeth then elbowed me painfully. I snapped out from wherever I was and shook Natalie's hand. "Yeah, and my name is Amy-"

She widened her eyes and gasped. "Amy Cahill?!"

I easily dismissed her speculation. "No, my surname is Di Angelo. But your brother did call J-An Minator called her Amy Cahill." I placed another fake smile on my face.

"I am sorry. You just have the same name as a girl we knew back then."

"No worries," Then I started walking. Damn it, how many Cahills are in this school? I don't think I can handle it anymore if there were more. And I wouldn't know how to react if I saw Dan here. I hope it was just the Kabras.

* * *

**A/N: So I changed completely the flow of this story from this point. I am so sorry for the late update. I was busy with school and I was kind of depressed during this last few weeks.**

**Please support this story! ANd please review... I would make me really happy! :D**


End file.
